the_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
CII-017
Object Class: 'Vertigo '''Containment: '''CII-017 is to be kept in a wooden storage crate in the center of a 5m x 5m x 5m containment cell. One (1) motionless security camera is to overlook the cell at all times. One (1) computer moniter is to be placed in the north-west corner for testing purposes only. Any personell attempting to access CII-017 under cirumstances not permitted or cleared, are to be immediately detained, and terminated. '''Recovery: '''CII-017 was found in London, England, when reports of hooded figures, appearing and disspearing into thin air were begining to distress the local populace. Several task forces were dispatched, though all that was recovered was a "Standard" computer disk. '''Description: '''Is a small computer disk, held inside a clear plastic game cartridge, strangely labeled 'Control'. The computer disk itself holds no anomalous propeties, though once inserted into any standard computer, the observers of the disks program begin to hallucinate. All observers thus far have reported seeing a strange hooded figure appear infront of them roughly every twenty four (24) seconds, this figure is hereby known as CII-017-1. CII-017-1 has been described as a one meter and ninety centimetres tall (1.90m) humanoid, whos hood strangely defelects all light attempted to be shone on to it's face, causing it's face to remain pitch black, with no visible features. CII-017-1 proceeds to talk to the observer, and as the observer listens, they become increasingly agitated and start to show extreme paranoia. After roughly three days, the observer then begins to ramble incoherantly, muttering out strange phrases (See Experiment 017-621). 'Experiment 017-621 Test Subject 621, a recently retired Navy Seal, was placed inside the chamber and instructed to insert the disk into the computer. Subject 621 then began to watch the program. Subject 621: ''This is...... Creepy... To say the least doc.'' Dr Sherrif: ''I understand that, but please, continue watching.'' Subject 621: ''Okay doc... Whatever you say.'' Subject 621 proceeded to watch the program for another 2 minutes, before the program stopped, and the disk was ejected. Dr Sherrif: ''621, please place the disk back into the cartridge and into the crate in the centre of the room.'' Subject 621: ''Aye aye doc. (621 places the disk in it's case, and back into the crate). '''Dr Sherrif: 'Good, please proceed out of the cell. Subject 621 begins to move towards the chamber doors, when he he falls backward onto the floor. Subject 621: ''What the hell was THAT?!'' Dr Sherrif: ''Please relax 621, it cannot harm you, though it will talk to you.'' Subject 621: ''Great, just what I need, a talking spirit.'' Subject 621 was realeased from the chamber and observed for three (3) days. He was then brought back for questioning. Dr Sherrif: ''Now, please explain what it said to you.'' Subject 621: ''It wants us gone......... It wants control....... It wants to destroy......'' Dr Sherrif: ''Please elaborate. '' Subject 621: ''Vapours... Vapours are it's minions...... It controls them..... They control us......'' Dr Sherrif: ''I see.'' Subject 621: ''They are coming........ And they cannot be stopped......'' Experiment is complete. Subject is in too unstable a condition to continue every day life. Subject terminated. Category:Files Category:Vertigo Category:CII